Otanjoobi, omedetoo gozaimasu
by Ilenya
Summary: Yaoi [Shino x Kiba] Es el cumpleaños de Shino, y a Kiba se le olvidó comprarle un regalo. ¡No importa! Su oneesan es la puta ama y le ayudará a darle un regalo como ilen manda.


_**Oneshot x ShinoKiba x Yaoi x Lemmon Espero que os guste ;3 en el fanfiction es el segundo que hay de esta pareja... con lo que me gusta F9 espero que alguien me lo lea...**_

**OTANJOOBI, OMEDETOO GOZAIMASU!**

_**- Oneesan... estas segura de...**_

**_- No te preocupes otöto... confía en mi._**

**- _Hai..._** - Kiba suspiró quedamente y se acercó a la puerta de su casa, volvió a mirar hacia atrás con rostro angustiado y solo vio a su hermana sonrriendo de oreja a oreja, con Akamaru en brazos y diciendole adiós con la mano. -_**Oneesan... no se si quererte u odiarte**._

Giró el pomo de la puerta y salió de la casa. No se movió ni un centimetro de allí. Le temblaban las piernas y aún se preguntaba que cojones había echo el de malo para estar en esa situación. Suspirño de nuevo y cerrando los ojos se apolló en la puerta, alzando el rostro al cielo, dejando que el viento moviese su cabello.  
Estaba anocheciendo, en ese momento algunas estrellas empezaban a salir. perezosas.

_-** Que envidia las puñeteras estrellas**_ - gruñó Kiba incorporandose y comenzando a andar lentamente.

Aún recordaba con pesar como había sucedido todo eso.

_Ese día se había despertado con un mal presentimiento, había abierto los ojos al sentir una presencia y por poco se mata al caerse de la cama por la impresion de ver a su hermana mirandole con una sonrrisa demasiado sospechosa, justo a su lado._

_**- Pero si es mi pequeño otöto!**_

_Kiba sintió une scalofrío recorresre el cuepro y se incorporó sentandose en la cama._

_-** Oneesan... que quieres** - sentía miedo, mucho miedo, estaba acojonado, sabía que si estaba tan 'feliz' era por algo que le pediría, y era mejor hacerle caso o si no se quedaría colgando de los webillos en el arbol mas alto de konoha (okok, me pasé un poco, pero las hermanas mayores dan miedo xD)_

_- **Oh nada otöto... solo pasaba por aquí, venía a despertarte y tal... -** se acercó un poco y se sentó al lado de Kiba, quien se alejó con temor -** y entonces miré el calendario... si ese que te regalé yo... y... en fin** - derrepente le puso el calendario a Kiba en toda la cara, éste tuvo que alejarse un poco para ver lo que queria decir._

_**- ¿Y?**_

_Ésta se sintio ofendida y frunció el ceño _

_-** ¿Como que ''y''?** - gruñó dejandod e lado la voz suave de antes Kiba volvió a mirar, rezando para saber lo quepasaba cuando._

_**- AGHHHH!**_

_**- QUE, YA LO VISTE?**_

_**- Uhhh que frio me ha dado -o-**_

_Hana le metió un capón a Kiba y suspiró derrotada - Kiba, hoy es el cumpleaños de tu amigo Shino Kiba abrió los ojos y dejó de sobarse el lugar afectado por la brutalidad de su hermana _

_- **Oh valla... es verdad, se me olvidó el regalo.**_

_A Hana le salió una vena en la cabeza** - Y lo dice tan tranquilo el niño.**_

_- **¿Porqué deveria de preocuparme?** - se levanmtó y comenzó a vestirse sin mirar a su hermana Derrepente esta metió la mano bajo el colchón y sacó una libreta. Kiba la vió y corrió hacia ella gritando __-** SUELTA ESOOOOO** _

_Los dos calleron en la cama, Hana partiendose el culo de risa (XD) y Kiba apunto de sufrir un infarto._

_**- Demasiado tarde otöto, ya lo vi todo... la verdad esque Shino es atractivo... si se peinara mas... lo que no entiendo es como conseguiste que se cambiara el pelo en las fotos -** abrió la libreta y comenzó a ojearla de nuevo, en todas habia fotos de shino._

_Shino tumbado, shino durmiendo, shino con los bichos, Shino vestido para el cumpleaños de Kurenai... Hana se paró en esa foto. En ella se veía a Shino (no jodas xD) con una chaqueta oscura completamente abierta, peinado (aaaaleluyaaa, aaaaleluya cantaron los angeles XDD) unos pantalones negros holgados y sin gafas. (ok vamos a ver, la imaginacion lo puede todo, imaginaos que esta wenorro y punto xD)_

_-** Joder con el shino, no si alfinal está bueno y todo** - Kiba palicedió y se tapó la cara con las manos _

_**- Oneesan... porfavor... -** musitó Kiba totalmente avergonzado, parecía un cachorrito (ohh xD)_

_Hana le dio la libreta, ya que le daba penita, y Kiba la cogió abrazandola posesivamente contra su pecho._

_**- No importa cuanto lo quiera, el jamás se fijara en mi.**_

_-** No te creas otöto.. tal vez si le gustes** - _

_Kiba negó con la cabeza sin mirarla y una sonrrisa triste apareció en sus labios __- **No oneesan**._

_Hana sentía mucha pena de su hermano menor, queria ayudarle... derrepente una idea vino a su mente, salió corriendo de la habitación y volvio con una bolsa en la mano._

_-** Toma Kiba, este será tu regalo** - Kiba lo tomó entre sus manos y abrió la bolsa, se quedó completamente sonrrojado, la cerró y con el pelo tapando sus ojos estiró el brazo para que volviera a cogerla su hermana._

_**- Nunca** - gruñó Kiba totalmente avergonzado _

_**-**__** Otöto... venga, tu puedes** - Hana se abrazó a su hermano y sonrrió maleficamente (a esta le va el yaoi es una de las mias XD)_

Kiba empezó a golpearse contra un arbol mientras la gente lo miraba asustado (estos gays de konoha xD) lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y se sintió apenado. El quería a Shino, pero sabía perfectamente que Shino era muy serio y recto, si alguna vez tenía pareja, sería con una mujer seria y recta, de buenos modales, linda... todo lo que el no era.

Pensó seriamente en no hacer lo que había acordado con Hana, pero la imagen de su oneesan con un látigo y cara de mala ostia hizo que volviera a caminar apresuradamente.

Llegó a casa de Shino, y como ya sabía, no había nadie.

Saltó por los arboles hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitacion de éste. Empujó un poco el cristal y éste cedió, abriendole paso a la estancia. Kiba entró.

Había estado muchas veces allí, pero jamás penso que fuera para lo que iba ese dia. Gimió bajito y se sentó en la cama de Shino. No pudo evitar tumbarse en ella y aspirar el aroma (a que leche olera... a hierva, bichos? ..) que unicamente tenía Shino (que original que soy.

Se incorporó al poco tiempo y metió la mano en la bolsa, queriendo morir cuando comenzó a sacar lo que habia dentro.

_**- Que empieze la función...**_

****

Mientras, unos metros mas lejos de la casa del Aburame, estaban Hinata, Kurenai y el propio Shino.

_**- No me puedo creer que Kiba no apareciera hoy -**_ dijo molesta Kurenai - sabía perfectamente que era tu cumpleaños Shino no dijo nada, solamente siguió andando. Las dos chicas habian insistido mucho en acompañarle a su casa.

Habían echo una pequeña fiesta, con todos sus amigos mas allegados, sabían que Shino no era muy de esas cosas.

_**- Alomejor le pasó algo a Kiba-kun**_ - musitó Hinata intentando encontrar la razon por la cual su compañero no había asistido.

_**- Seguramente se quedó dormido o algo por el estilo**_ - siguió quejandose Kurenai Caminaron un poco mas hasta que se despidieron, Shino dio un pequeño gracias por la compañía y entró a su casa. Se quitó la chaqueta y se quedó unicamente con una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos pantalones largos que ya traía. (odio sus pantalones cortos ¬¬) se deshizo de la bandana y pasó la mano por su cabello, desordenandolo completamente (si esque shino me pone muy poco, tengo que intentar que se vea sexy, como sea xDDDD)

Alzó la vista y algunos de sus bichos comenzarona a advertirle de una presencia.

Shino subió pausadamente las escaleras y se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, donde estaba el supuesto intruso. Abrió la puerta lentamente y, por primera vez en su vida, se quedó estático y con los ojos totalmente abiertos ante la imagen que había frente a el.

_**- Shino...Otanjoobi, omedetoo gozaimasu...**_

Kiba se encontraba de rodillas en la cama, con su cuerpo erguido y sus brazos abrazando su cuerpo. Su cadera estaba inclinada hacia delante.

En su cabeza asomaban unas pequeñas orejitas de perro, su cuerpo estaba atabiado unicamente con unos pequeños boxers marrones, dejando poco a la imaginación, del cual salía por detras una cola de un espeso pelaje marrón. Sus piernas, brazos y pecho estaban totalmente desnudos, y un sonrrojo encantador cubría su rostro.

Su cara miraba hacia la derecha, sin querer mirar al Aburame (sexy kibaaa xDD)

Shino reaccionó al poco tiempo. Cerró la puerta tras el y se quedó quieto ante Kiba.  
Porfin se dedcidió a hablar.

_**- ¿Qué se supone que haces?**_

****

Kiba se sobresaltó y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, en parte por el frio, en parte por el miedo. Se miró a si mismo... ¿que estaba haciendo'... unas pequeñas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, se sentía estupido.

- **_Shino lo siento_** - gimió levantandose y agarrando con fuerza su ropa que estaba apollada en una silla

_**- soy un imbecil olvidate de esto porfavor**_

Shino no dijo ni hizo nada (ya lo conoceis -o-) simplemente lo siguió observando. Kiba por primera vez en su vida sintió una verguenza infinita ante su compañero, y quiso que se quitase sus gafas, queria ver almenos sus ojos... por una vez... quería ver como le miraba.

Y como si le hubiese leido el pensamiento, Shino tomó una de las manos de Kiba y la acercó a su rostro, guiandole. El inuzuka rozó sus labios, sus mejillas, hasta que llegó a las gafas y con miedo las quitó lentamente.

No supo si estar feliz o desilusionado. Los ojos de Shino eran tal y como se los habia esperado. Inexpresivos.  
Derrepente Shino habló, secamente, sin sentimiento alguno.

_**- Sabes perfectamente a que as venido. Si sigues aquí, no me haré responsable de lo que te pase.**_

Kiba se sobresaltó. Tenía miedo, no se reconocía a si mismo, asi no era Inuzuka Kiba, no... el era fuerte, decidido, el era el lider... pero... ante Shino no podía.

Como unica respuesta, el chico se abrazó a Shino, pegandose completamente a el.

Shino entonces lo empujó e hizo que Kiba callera en su cama. Shino se colocó encima de el, entre sus piernas y empezó a besarle sin delicadeza alguna. Kiba no sabia que Shino pudiese ser asi de pasional, rozaba la violencia, era brusco. Shino lo estaba controlando totalmente, movía su lengua acariciaba su cuerpo, Kiba no entendió como su voz sonaba tan lasciva cuando habló.

_**- No me importa**_ - gimió -_** yo te quiero Shino**_ -

El no contestó. Volvió a atrapar sus labios, entonces llegó el turno de Kiba.

Kiba tomó la nuca de Shino y la acercó a el sorpresivamente, comenzó a morderle los labios, a lamerle la cara, el cuello, sacó su lengua, shino hizo lo mismo y jugaron con ellas un rato hasta que se cansaron, Kiba rodeó el cuerpo del otro chico con sus piernas y se frotó contra el. Siguió besandole, mordiendole, luchando, acariciando su cuerpo.

En un momento se cambiaron las tornas, quedando Kiba encima. Shino lo miró por un instante y rozó con la llema de sus dedos las orejitas que salian de la cabeza de su perrito (ya le pone motes cursis el ñoño xD) Kiba fue a quitarselas pero Shino lo paró.

-_** Me excita mucho que las lleves puestas**_ - Kiba ante eso no pudo mas que sonrrojarse un poco y sonrreir.

Shino estaba tumbado en la cama, y Kiba sentado sobre su vientre, le arrancó la camiseta de un arañazo (que culpa tenia la pobre...) comenzó a lamer su cuerpo. Llegó a sus pezones, los cuales succionó una y otra vez, rodeandolos con su lengua. No escuchaba signo alguno de que a Shino le gustase, pero sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba, lo cual le hizo feliz.

Siguió lamiendo, pasando por su abdomen, en todos esos años Shino había echo un buen trabajo con su cuerpo... era tan sexy, estaban tan bueno, le ponía demasiado, solo queria que le hiciera suyo de una vez (habló por mi ó¬ò).

Kiba bajó su cabeza y llegó hasta los pantalones. Los bajó con miedo y se encontró con que no había boxer alguno, por lo que el miembro casi-erecto de Shino le sorprendió, haciendolo sonrrojar a mas no poder.

-**_ Shino... quien diría que vas por la vida medio en cueros_** - rió un poco y miró con detenimiento aquel miembro que estaba ante el.

-_** Echale una foto y te durará mas**_ - gruñó shino con voz ronca. Kiba sonrrió abiertamente.  
Acercó un dedo y lo rozó un poco, entonces acercó la boca y dejó que su aliento lo bañara entero. Shino se estremeció, no podía aguantar mas, tomó la cabeza de Kiba y le incitó a que hiciese algo, pero YA.

Kiba sacó la lengua y dio unas pequeñas lamidas, para el como un juego. Shino cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentaba contenserse de coger a Kiba y hacer que se lo tragara todo de una. Se movió un poco y se quedó sentado en la cama. Kiba se acomodó también y se acercó a el.

Desde ahí Shino tenia una buena visión de Kiba, quien comenzó a lamer el glande con gula, lentamente, bajandola sin prisa, hasta que comenzó a coverse mucho mas rapido, acariciando a Shino, sintiendo como lo podía aguantarlo mas en su boca. Derrepente Shino tiró del pelo de Kiba e hizo que lo mirara a la cara. Se acercó y lo besó furiosamente.

Al poco se apartó y metió la mano en los boxers de Kiba, quien gimió ante la sorpresiva acción. Shino comenzó a masajearle. Kiba, que se encontraba de sentado de rodillas enfrente de Shino, movía su cuerpo al compás de la mano de éste, cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza al techo. Abrió la boca y comenzó a gemir muy bajito. Sus manos apresaban fuertemente las sabanas.

**_- Sh-shino... me gusta mucho, sigue onegai... o-onegai._**

Shino lo tomó de las caderas sacando su mano y lo alzó un poco. Se inclinó y agarró con sus dientes el borde delos boxers, bajandolos lentamente. Kiba gimió de nuevo y se llevó la mano a la boca, lamiendo sus dedos instintivamente.

El aburame los bajó hasta sus muslos y se inclinó hacia delante, comenzando a lamer el miembro de Kiba. Éste comenzó a gemir escandalosamente, moviendo sus caderas y pidiendo mas.

_**- AHH AHHH, NO PARES ONEGAI, SHINO!... AHH...**_ (hot dog! xD)

Shino siguió engullendola, disfrutando al ver como se retorcía Kiba ante sus lamidas.  
Kiba estaba apunto de terminar, su cuerpo se tensó y sintió un placentero escalofrío. Cerró fuertemente los deditos de sus pies y con un sonoro gemido se acabó corriendo en la boca de Shino.

_**- Oh shino... gomen...**_ - susurró apenado (a estas alturas...) Acercó su cara a la del Aburame y lamió los restos de su propia pasión (oh que poetico xd ok ya paro)

Shino entonces se incorporó de nuevo y se tumbó en la cama completamente. Tomó a Kiba de las caderas y lo sentó sobre el. Kiba sabía lo que llegaba. Shino lamió sus dedos un buen rato y los acercó a la entrada del chico, quien se tensó un poco al sentir esa intrusion.

Estaba acostumbrado a la vida de ninja, eso no le dolería demasiado. Shino masajeó su entrada, moviendo sus dedos, sacandolos y metiendolos, haciendo circulos... Kiba estaba que veía el cielo, no podía mas. Apartó la mano de Shino y acercó el mismo el miembro de este.

_**- Ok shino -**_ gimió con su rostro totalmente cegado por el deseo -**_ ahora veras de lo que soy capaz -_** Kiba se sentó totalmente sobre la erección de Shino.

Los dos gimieron fuertemente (kiba mucho mas que el aburame) se quedaron quietos un momento. Kiba se acostumbraba a la penetración. Se sentía...

_**- Tan rico... -**_ gimió apollando sus manos en el pecho de Shino y comenzando a moverse.

Shino no hacia nada (será vago el tio xd) solo dejaba que Kiba se moviera sobre el. Le cabalgaba violentamente, gritando y moviendo la cabeza, intentando abarcar todo el placer que sentía.

Kiba no paraba de moverse, de gemir, de gritar... con sus manos ayudaba a su cuerpo a levantarse, a sacar el miembro dentro de el y volverlo a meter violentamente. Sentía un inmenso placer, y creía que acabaría reventando por dentro, lo sentía muy duro. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor, mas no le importó, Shino sabía que no le quedaba mucho, por lo que sacó violentamente a Kiba de encima suya y lo puso a cuatro patas.

_**- Ahh... shino... pero que...**_

Shino se puso tras el y violentamente le embistió con todas sus fuerzas. Kiba gritó fuertemente y hundió su cara en las sabanas, mordiendolas. Shino se movía muy rapido, le iba a reventar, le iba a partir en dos, pero Kiba queria mas, mas... se movía freneticamente. Shino estaba extasiado, ya que Kiba no paraba de apretar su trasero, estrujandole su miembro.

-**_ Eres delicioso_** - gimió Shino sin poder contenerse, acercó su mano al miembro de Kiba y lo masturbó fieramente mientras seguía embistiendole con fuerza, casi tumbado sobre su espalda.

Kiba ante eso chilló lo más que pudo llegando al climax, sus orejitas se calleron ante tal movimiento, contrajo su cuerpo y estrujó el miembro de shino dentro de el de forma que Shino acabo corriendose.  
Kiba calló rendido en la cama y tuvo une scalofrío cuando Shino salió de el. Se puso a su lado y miró su rostro. Estaba totalmente agotado.

Kiba abrió los ojos que mantenia cerrados y se abrazó a Shino fuertemente.

_**- Ai shiteru Shino.**_

Shino no dijo nada, solo se abrazó mas a el.

_**- Gracias.**_

Kiba se sorprendió y alzó la mirada

_**- Nani?**_

Shino entonces sonrrió de medio lado.

_**- Por el maravilloso regalo de cumpleaños.**_

Se abrazó mas a el y acarició su cabello castaño. Kiba sonrió.

_**- Oneesan... eres la puta ama...**_

**END**

_**Ok, mierda de trama xD esto es como los remixes de gravitation, la cosa es follar, ke mas da la razón XD (me abrazo a los remixes) oii como os kiero TwT ah si que se me va la olla.. jodeer me encanta usar palabras en japones en plan otöto, gomen, fuck me (oi eso es ingles...) en fin me ponen un webo xDDD weno queee bebais muxo, os emborraxeis, pelearos con alguien mas pekeño k vosotros, incharos a cachimba, comed muxas pipas, os hagais amigos de 'maria' y ni se os ocurra fumar mierdas como L&M, Ducados ect ect que es malo pa la salud y la mente, y encima te sacan dos riñones, un pulmón y parte del ojo! hasta otraaaaa! x3 (espero que me dejeis algun comen 3)**_


End file.
